Twelve Worlds - The Worlds of D
by gibberish17
Summary: Alex and Alicia are back and they aren't alone. The Disney princesses (along with their princes) are faced with a Harmonic that has opened up and revealed more worlds than anyone thought. However darkness is spreading across these worlds at terrifying pace. The heroes band together once again to stop the darkness from spreading and make sure there will be a happily ever after!


The Worlds of D

By: Gibberish17

Team: Alex, Alicia, Elsa and Snow White

World: Pixie Hollow

The Harmonic swirled around them like never before. The colors flashed and blurred, mingled and danced in patterns and randomly all around them. Among all this chaos the heroes began to learn about the world they were about to visit. The information came to them in such a rush that none of them knew what to do with it. All that was clear was a single name: Tinker Bell. So when the Harmonic finally placed them on the new world they all stood disoriented.

"I really hope that the ride gets smoother the more we do that," Alicia said rubbing her eyes.

"Cinderella said it would," Snow White responded. "She said it would be like her when she hears the Harmonic's voice calling out to her."

"You all realize what we just did don't you? We are the first people from outside of this world to come here. I am I the only one that is amazed by that?" Elsa asked.

"I guess she's right. The Twelve worlds are meant to be connected, but this one and the others weren't. This is a big deal, and I can't think of another trio of people I would have rather made this journey with," Alex said with a smile.

"Liar," Alicia said raising her eyebrow.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Phillip," the three royal women responded. Alex didn't respond but instead turned away. He intended to look out over the hills and grasslands and gaze at the beauty that surrounded him, but that is not what he saw. A tiny palm sized woman floated inches from his nose. She held in her hand a small and pointy sword and made sure Alex could see it. As he stood motionless he realized that the woman with the sword was a fairy, one dressed in green leaves it looked like. Something about this fairy struck him as familiar but his concentration was thrown off when he heard her speak. A series of jingles from tiny bells was all his ears could hear.

"Alex?" Alicia said as she slowly walked to him, her eyes focused on the fairy and her sword.

In a flash the fairy flew up to Alicia's face and continued to jingle furiously.

"What is she saying? I can't understand her," Elsa said with her arms crossed.

The fairy's face turned crimson red and she whistled. Suddenly several other fairies circled around them. Each of them wore different colors and swirled around the four quickly, moving to fast for Alex or Alicia to catch. They each also seemed to have some sort of method of attacking. One blew wind at their faces and blinded them, another could control water, while another focused the sun's rays into burning heat. That fairy made eye contact with Alex for a moment and their gaze lingered on each other. A sense of the familiar over took them, as they seemed to communicate through the light of the sun.

"Okay that's enough, I am attacking," Alicia said wet, muddy and sunburned.

"Yeah, I agree," Elsa said as she shook off the ants and another gust of wind hit her in the face.

"Wait!" Snow White called. "Listen, everyone please listen!"

"To what?" Alex asked.

"Shh, just listen."

As the listened they could hear the jingle of the fairies around them, their tone communicated their intentions at first, then something else did. The heroes could feel the fairies emotions, and as they continued to listen they started to understand words, the fairies soft, and gentle voice grew louder and clearer. Than something else became clear to them.

"Excuse me miss, but is your name Tinker Bell?" Snow White asked the fairy in green.

"What? How did you know my name?" Tinker Bell responded.

Snow White smiled to her, "I heard your friends say it."

"Wait you can hear us? All of you can?"

"Now what we know what to listen for, yes," Alex responded.

"Well it doesn't matter," Tinker Bell said pointing her sword. "No matter how many of you James sends he wont get what he is after,"

"Who's James?" Alicia asked.

"Don't try that on us. People that we have never seen before start appearing in Neverland and start trying to take over Pixie Hollow. Than four more people appear attacking us and than they claim to not know who James is? Right." The fairy in purple said.

"Umm, Vidia we kind of attacked them first," Tinker Bell said.

"Oh…"

"Tell you what let me introduce us; my name is Alexander prince of the Palace of Light, this is Princess Alicia, Princess Snow White and Queen Elsa. We came here because we know some kind of evil is here and we want to help," Alex said.

"Palace of Light? As in sunlight? That's why I felt connected to you, I am a light talent fairy! Oh, my name is Iridessa.

In turn the fairies introduced themselves and when the introductions were over Tinker Bell continued. "Well I am glad you're here to help. Things are pretty bad, we can barely hold off that witch that's been attacking us."

"Well like Alex said we know there is some kind of outside evil here and we…" Alicia started.

"'Witch'? 'Some kind of evil'?" Maleficent said as she rose from a sudden explosion of green flames. "I really hopped I had made more of an impression than that."

"Get back!" Alicia ordered as Maleficent launched a wave of evil fire at them.

Thinking quickly Elsa created a wall of ice and Alicia fought to take control of Maleficent's fires.

"You have ice powers?" Rosetta asked Elsa in a panic. "Please be really careful, the cold can break the wings of us warm weather fairies."

"What!?" Elsa shouted as she retracted her power.

"It's okay." Alex shouted as he created a wall of light. "I can protect the fairies and Snow White. Elsa, Alicia don't hold back!"

"My, what excellent advice the prince of light has," Maleficent taunted. "A grand plan as the combined power of the snow Queen and the princess of flame is enough to defeat me. But knowing that, why would I come alone?"

"What?" Alicia shouted as her power combined with Elsa's fought Maleficent's to a standstill.

"I am afraid she means me," a voice from behind Alex hissed.

Black smoke formed around Alex, Snow White and the fairies. In his shock Alex didn't immediately recognize Jafar until he started laughing. Without even moving his staff Alex was tossed into the air. Unable to do anything but brace himself Alex hit the ground, hard.

"Alex!" Alicia shouted in anger.

"Do you know why the two of you can only match my power and not over come it?" Maleficent asked calmly. "It is because unlike you, I will not hold back!"

All at once Maleficent's flames exploded. The shockwave shattered Elsa's ice wall, threw both her and Alicia into each other before they both rolled on the ground unconscious. All around her Maleficent had turned the green lush slopes land covered in ashes. Alex, Alicia and Elsa laid still on the ground, defeated. While Snow White was held in the air by Jafar's dark power, alongside her the fairies.

"Well that was productive Maleficent. Shall we take them all?" Jafar asked

"No need, let them savor this defeat, after all we have captured a grand prize. No sense in being greedy after all," Maleficent said as Jafar approached her with his captives.

"I suppose it is poetic. These three were their most powerful and yet they were unable to protect Snow White."

"Exactly. Besides we have these little additions, with them we should be able to create our own pixie dust."

As she raised her arms into the air flames circled her, Jafar and their captives, and with only a few residual fires along the ground they were gone. Not a second after Tinker Bell emerged from her hiding place under Alex. Just before they had been captured by Jafar Snow White tossed her to Alex. Thinking quickly Alex placed Tinker Bell in a barrier and hid her under his jacket. This saved Tinker Bell from being captured, but her friends weren't so lucky. Neither was Snow White. However with resolve Tinker Bell picked herself up and began to form a plan, but then she realized she had one additional problem.

"Wait, how am I supposed to move all three of them?!"

NEXT TIME:

Queen Elsa meets Queen Clarion, Alex gets in a swordfight, and Alicia vs Maleficent: Round 3

Pixie Hollow Part 2


End file.
